Jedi
Information Jedi's are the protectors of peace and justice all around the known galaxy, they are well known to be passive and rely on the force to guide them rather then their emotions, generally setting them farther apart from their opposites the Sith. Jedi also have been known for their generosity and forgiving personalities, always looking for a peaceful solution to things rather then outright fighting and slaughtering their enemies. Jedi, like sith, are masters of the Force who focus upon the Light Side rather then the dark side and believe that love harbors many emotions that would cause a Jedi to fall to the dark side. Jedi respect all life, in any form, they serve others rather then rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. The Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Finally, the Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. Remember these well if you wish to play a Jedi. The Jedi Code What the code is. ''It's about the Force, trusting the Force'' ''Humbling yourself to follow the source'' ''It's about the Path, walking the Path'' ''Faithfully treading on every act'' ''It's not about you, it's not about me'' ''It's not about things we want to see'' ''It's not about catoring to what we please'' ''It's all about being...what we ought to be'' ''So when we are humble, and when we are true'' ''Focusing our lives on things we should do'' ''The source will guide us throughout the course'' ''For it's not about us...'' ''It's about the Force'' - '''Jedi Relan Volkum''' The Code *There is no emotion, there is peace. *There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. *There is no passion, there is serenity. *There is no chaos, there is harmony. *There is no death, there is the Force. ''The Jedi shackle themselves in chains of obedience: obedience to the Jedi Council; obedience to their Masters; obedience to the Republic. Those who follow the light side even believe they must submit themselves to the Force. They are merely instruments of its will, slaves to a greater good.'' - '''Darth Bane''' ''Overconfident thinking is flawed because the Jedi does not take all possibilities into account. He may understand the task at hand, the support of his fellows, and the ramifications of his success, and he may have even planned for unanticipated factors—but he has failed to understand his own capabilities. He has planned only for success, because he has concluded that there can be no failure. Every Jedi, in every task, should prepare for the possibility of failure.'' - '''Vodo-Siosk Baas''' ''The acceptance of others is not a guarantee. Like everyone else, a Jedi is accepted or not based on his behavior. The Jedi who believes that he is more important than others only demonstrates that his opinion is to be ignored.'' - '''Count Dooku''' Skill Improvements *'''Body:''' 25 **'''Head:''' 12 **'''Right Arm:''' 12 **'''Left Arm:''' 12 **'''Left Leg:''' 12 **'''Right Leg:''' 12 *'''Force Points:''' 10 + Force Focus Rank 1 *'''Lightsaber:''' +2 *'''Force Persuasion:''' +2 *'''Force Sense:''' +3 *'''Force Focus:''' +2 *'''Force Heal:''' +1 Rank 2 *'''Lightsaber:''' +2 *'''Force Persuasion:''' +2 *'''Force Sense:''' +3 *'''Force Focus:''' +1 *'''Force Heal:''' +2 Rank 3 *'''Lightsaber:''' +3 *'''Force Persuasion:''' +3 *'''Force Sense:''' +4 *'''Force Focus:''' +4 *'''Force Heal:''' +2 *'''Max Skill Level:''' 40 Rank 4 *'''Lightsaber:''' +3 *'''Force Persuasion:''' +3 *'''Force Sense:''' +4 *'''Force Focus:''' +3 *'''Force Heal:''' +4 Rank 5 *'''Lightsaber:''' +5 *'''Force Persuasion:''' +5 *'''Force Sense:''' +5 *'''Force Focus:''' +5 *'''Force Heal:''' +5 Rank Description Padawan Apprentice Jedi Knight/Jedi Consular Keeper of the Lore Jedi Master=